sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carefulspoon
Comments You shouldn't let the comments worry you, we don't get many. We mainly write stories and edit characters, people usually comment on the talk pages. By the way, Thnx fr the comments on my charas, I added some more pics to Jem. You should check out Nicole the cat and Snake Eyes, if u can't find nicoles, there's a link on Snake Eyes's page to it (I think 8(. Write me- Ouka-noir 03:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi am WikaBot123 Thx for commting on my work!!! I don't find you stalkerish at all, it's flattering to get comments on your pages. And I'm glad u liked Cyber. The connection between him and Nicole is that they are the first members in the Twilight Rebellion, not including Snake Eyes- Ouka I haven't seen Snake Eyes yet. I'll have to look him up, he sounds cool. Emeraldgreeny 17:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Hi! im Emeraldgreeny! I am just aking, HOW U WON THE LUCKY EDIT BADGE??????? I CANT BELIEVE U WON IT!!! 8O I was told by Frozina that you were good at giving reviews for characters I was wondering if you would be willing to do one on my char http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Kizu_the_Angel-Hedgehog and give me your feedback. Thanks. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 19:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stalk 8D Hi spoon, we got the Talk pages back 8D now i can stalk you forever >:D This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 13:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Do i know you kind stranger 83 chances are i most likely do, sadly T_T Carefulspoon (talk) 17:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Mobius Mew Mew News News Guess what,I'm gonna be continuing the story,starting tomorrow so there you go Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 05:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Scary facts AAAAH SPOON!! I GOT SCARED CAUSE I WAS PISSING AROUND ON GOOGLE AND I PUT SAPPHIRES FIRST INTIAL R FOR RAMONA AND T FOR TEX AND RT and it means Russian Times, if they had a kid it would be of russian provinice D8 just saying 83 Tex: o.e Wussian? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) AHHH GAMER!!!! WHY IS THAT SCARY? RUSSIANS ARE AWESOME D8 I HAVE A REALLY COOL RUSSIAN FRIEND ON DA WHO PRETTY MUCH COMPLIMENTS EVERYTHING I SUBMIT ON THE PROGRAM, IN FACT I MANAGED TO ENCOURAGE HIM TO DESIGN HIS OWN MATERIAL AND POST THEM MODERATELY ON THE SITE, HE HAPPENS TO BE QUITE A PROFICIENT ARTIST WHICH, UNDER SUCH REGARDS, SUGGESTS THAT IT IS A VERISIMILITUDE (A POSSIBILITY) THAT HE HAS DONE THIS BEFORE, AND HE IS ALSO EXTREMELY FLUENT IN ENGLISH WHICH IS IMPRESSIVE CONSIDERING IT ISN'T HIS FIRST LANGUAGE 83 caps lock 4 tah win XD Sapphire: I love you too Tex ^-^ btw sorry about the late reply e.e my computer crashed on me for a while =? Carefulspoon (talk) 03:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) One thing spoon; if you won't put your message on the person's (s)talk page they will not receive it o3o So if you want to send a message to me, you go to User_Talk:Frozina and put a message there. o3o This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 16:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) u mad? ^-^ Carefulspoon (talk) 22:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't know I couldn't tell you spoon why people do stuff like that I think they may just be crazy or insane people do bad things for unknown reasons =/ Gamerboy123456 (talk) 01:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Randomness 8P It's fine dude just another chat ^u^, anyway sure you can use Belku in your hel bent comic may I ask what you plan on doing with him? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 00:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) alright sounds good can't wait ^u^ by the way I made two new characters named Ellis Otaku and Dororo Likow check them out please if you get the time 83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoon I need your help I need to delte the page niko the hedgehog its a troll page please I need some help while I take care of the trolls! D8 04:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Gamerboy123456 (talk) thanks there is alot of trolls I gotta block them all D8 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 04:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spoon why wont you answer me on private chat Im trying to tell you everyone on the chat is a troll D8 did I do something? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 04:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) carefulspoon, i'm not a troll, i'm a mod of a wiki that was attack by the same trolls that are attacking you. i've been trying to warn you on private chat that they were on chat[[User:ULF294|'Unidentified Life Form']][[User talk:ULF294|''' 294']] 04:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Wandering soul story Hello, Spoony, just wanted to tell ya that my story Wandering Soul is about to get its next chapter (and possibly a comic :D) hope you still like my writing- Ouka-noir (talk) 05:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Octagons They have 8 sides -TheAlmightyJesus (talk) 10:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Haven't had much time to write, but I am (kinda) able to draw, though I cant upload it since my laptop is all screwy!!!.... I'll get a new one soon. You should also check out Soul's page to see her new clothes- Ouka I'm very glad you like it, the first chapter is actually takes place about a month or two after the prologue so Soul has a bit more personality-Ouka Chat minion. [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] Come on chat please. Anyway, you want me to make you a signature? [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 16:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah XD. When you do, I know a user who makes really cool sigs, he made mine. Also, you comin on chat? [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 16:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I gtg. CURSE YOU IPAD BATTERY LIFE. [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 16:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) About Rhonda, I thought we can use SonicX screenshots? Hatsune the Cat (talk) 18:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude sorry for leaving the chat Muppet and Metal were really pissing me off. I can't stand Muppet anymore, I literally can't, so I'm not coming on if he's onI dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy It's nothing to do with you, don't worry. It's muppet and Metal, mainly Muppet. And I'm fine, I'm just not coming on the chat if Muppet's on. I can never stand him -.- I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy Also I think I'm going to go on the chat on the Hetalia wiki if you want to come on X3 http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy I forgive Metal X3 It's just he wasn't helping at the time. But I don't forgive Muppet, I've put up with so much crap from him and I can't take it. To me he is a douchebag who only cares about himself -.- I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy Oh yeah, do you still wanna go on Hetalia Wiki Chat? |D I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 19:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy I had that problem before, I just refreshed it repeatedly until it worked :I I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 19:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy I IS ON |D I forgot about this completly because I was reading a depressing PrussiaxHungary fanfic ;; I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 19:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy Enough,I get it I read your first message and I read Ivy's and I get it so,there's no need to write anymore. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 21:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It was meh -.-;; I did have to wear a dress link unfortanutly they also got me to dance, twice, but there was lots and lots of food lol 8P Pink-peril (talk) 01:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I told you I read both mesaages,now please tell Ivy to stop posting the same thing? Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 03:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah my mum dragged me onto the dancefloor twice :I and my ears were ringing for a little while after. Thanks about the dress though, even if it isn't really the sort of thing i would wear lol ^^ I was partly surprised it fitted, cause i hadn't worn it for 4 years o.o; the only difference was that i got taller o.e;; I actually think you look pretty cool lol o.o and your dog Gabby's cute lol x3, you're not horrible even if you do hate yourself with a burning passion xP Pink-peril (talk) 05:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) mistake sorry,must have done something wrong,forget it Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 06:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Doing good its amazing what a bit of gears of war and iron maiden can do for you when your pissed off haha, am all good mate just got a little bit sick of people talking about that and constantly trying to bring the subject on to gays and lessies, hell mate i enjoy a laugh but i don't like someone constantly saying that shit like "oh btw am gay" its like yes I know what do you want a fucking medal or some bad comments thrown your way so u get special attention. It was just unacceptable behaviour he's gay i get it and Ivy's young I get that too but having that sort of crap going on when ur trying to talk about something e;se is just annyoying or maybe am just being a bit bitchy........ach fuck it, its done now and am all good look forward seeing you on and check out my latest idea might be a good one. No spoon you didn't offend 83 I fell asleep on my computer D8 so don't worry....I was tired ^^;;; Gamerboy123456 (talk) 18:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is Shadyr taken or single? I need his history on da... Hey Carefulspoon, may I use you're fan character Mayhem in a story with my fan character Tigger and is it alright if the stories theme is pokemon?Hynoid142 (talk) 13:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing ivy's told you by now but yeah we're going with ivy's plan lol Pink-peril (talk) 22:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoony, can you come on chat? MINE TURTLE (talk) 02:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) When you're next online can you come on the chat? =< I really need to talk to you...(When I'm on the chat *youdon'tsay*) This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh Hai Thar, Sur le Admin Hello, my name is PotatoeShoes. Well, I am Lozza Lolzor, known for other things and stuff like that xD. I'm new to this Wiki....well...to wikis in general xD. I'm currently editing my first character page, can I just ask how may I get permission to upload photos onto my own wiki pages? I'm also practicing Graphic - Digital Art so it would be nice to add my own drawings along with it. :) Or anything else I should know about in the wiki, I have read the rules. No Recolours, no poor paragaphs, some constructive critiscism etc. :3 I wish to speak with you soon, as I explore the wiki! :D Thanks 'Bro' Spoon. :d P.S: Forgive me if I sent the message wrong. xD LozzaLolzor~ 17:55pm, August 28, 2012 (AUS Timezone) Sorry, I forgot what my story was going to be about, so the story's theme is monsuno. Is that alright?Hynoid142 (talk) 16:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) here you go 83 Spoon Go to the gumball wiki chat please. I need to talk to you. Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) Spoon Go to the gumball wiki chat, please. I need to talk to ya. Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 18:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Are any of your characters Pokemon trainers? Cause I reserved a spot for you in my pokemon tag team tournement (Story)so,If you wanna be in you can edit the slot I Reserved for you.MilesII (talk) 22:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC)MilesII Chat pwease. [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] GET ON CHAT LOLoloLOLOLOL am only on for like 20-30 mmins come be socail lol np mate Dude :I DUUUDE I has school tomorrow D: I don't wanna go ;_; There's...people there. I don't want to have to socialize with them D8 Can I hide in you're room? =3 This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i'm cool with that lol 8D Pink-peril (talk) 08:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] Metalman watching gumball Got a bit curious and decided to watch a little gumball and all i can say is....HIS MOTHER IS A Phsyco lol its funny and all i see is constant adult jokes in it lol Hey spoon just wanted to say nice work on Tack's new page and Sapphire's new design and I have some Questions. If you don't mind answering them. 1. Since you seem to be changin up your char's looks will you change tacks look too? 2. Has sapphire only changed in appearnce? 3. Does red know about sapphy and tex Just wondering ^^ Tex: *blushes seeing sapphires new look* 0////0 1.I really don't have any new design ideas since I like her design already ^u^ 3. how evil >83 Tex: *nods slowly* 0////0 Plus with sapphires new appearance that makes now Hayley the only female of the barnipus family that isn't "Revealing" in clothes >83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 23:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) okay if you say so about the chat. 83 And it's weird then that Sapphire was the only one "Revealing" but yet it says on her page about a million guys hit on her and yet Tex gets her and I don't think he was even trying (don't know about how they met) ^u^ Gamerboy123456 (talk) 23:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Well from the sounds of it Sapphire sorta sounds bad ^u^ Tex: D8 *shakes head* Me: Whatever Tex you can dream not, but spoon says otherwise.... :3 Tex: :c Sapphy.........pretty... Me: Of course ^u^ Gamerboy123456 (talk) 01:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Me: HE got you there sapphy 83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Tex: Nyuh D8 *snuggles Sapphire* c: Plz tell me how to make a chating page? Chipper Latch (talk) 05:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Chipper LatchChipper Latch (talk) 05:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I approve xD Of course you have my permission to add Autumn as a friend :3 Hey spoon! ui have a urgent request! Do you think you could make a pic of Red and Julie-su kissing? I know its sounds weird, but when i re-do red's p;age" his main love interests will be: Faith,Fiona,Mina the mongoose and Julie-Su spoon it says your not on the chat try getting back on again. Gamerboy123456 (talk) 22:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) plus I have to go but I will be back on in 1 hour 83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 22:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) hey spoon just curious did you and red work out the red and faith thing? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 22:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much, Spoony, it's perfect for a first try- Ouka I need to talk with you today, or with any other admin. --Sol Hey spoon! Red's page has been updated with a new story. I thinks its way more original, so read it when you get a chance. Also about redXfaith is forever... i just wanted to request the whole julie-suXred thing to make it more original plz dont be offended by it and hope that the wedding pic is too much trouble..... Red the hedgehog 14:18, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Glad you like the new story spoon... Also about time Crisis 3 ..... IT....IS......AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! Im editing right after i finish messaging you .. love it... just love it..... Also knuckles is basically red's best friend...(cuz their goofballs) so i guess knuckles would babysit for red and faith alot.. BTW glad to hear about the wedding pic.... it'll probly be 20 times better than i imagine...... P.S: Might be alittle more active nowadays..... Red the hedgehog 13:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the comment on sherman's page ;D Gamerboy123456 (talk) 22:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well it's good to hear your living conditions are great 8D not so much the cruddy internet connection but still 83 hope you like your new house nov 3rd Gamerboy123456 (talk) 23:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay great, who doesnt like shiny attire? So yesterday i edited time crisis 3: but fawful was also doing the same so my work got messed up.. i was sorta pissed but i'll just re-type it anyways the scene is sorta funny and i wanted you to read, so be on the lookout for it..... Red the hedgehog 13:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Uh spoon fawful didnt like change my work, he was editing while i was editing but he published before me... no biggie, although i do find him a little annoying =/, He chara michael is kinda dull, like for every intro he does with it happens with him just "walking around" its not as exciting as us y'know... but whatever... Anyway as ya know this'll probly be my last day editing time crisis 3, then i'll start again on monday, cuz im not availible on weekends.. I kinda saw lozza's comment TC4.... lol i might not have time to message her, so could you tell her i said " hi"..... XP ooops, before i forget, what is sam? I know she loke the security-housing system, for the palce, but like is she one of those robots with a personality? Red the hedgehog 13:39, October 12, 2012 (UTC) hey spoon finished my edit, i think you'll like it well see ya.... Red the hedgehog 14:18, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sup Spoon I noticed you was posting and editing again so I guess your back, How was your holiday and I gope your DA is working agian =/ Xena 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah thats cool, hope it all goes well, I guess you have still beeen trying to finish off all those pics you were talking about XD even thought you cant exactly upload them yet lol Xena 09:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah thats okay, cool lol. By the sounds of it you have a virus thats fucked around I had one of those years ago. took a total re instal to fix it. but sounds good man, speak to you soon =3 Xena 19:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) So hows the pictures coming along draw anything since the last time we spoke on da ofcorse lol ^^ Btw dont yuo have a facebook or anything if not you should get one I recently got one an its not as bad as I thought once you've made sure the settings are what you want lol Xena 18:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm you could do what I did, and that is make a new facebook and keep the other one just so that hte stalker doesnt get suspicious, its what I did, then i changed settings so that only friends can see my pageand not freinds of friends Xena 19:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE Hai C: This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I'M BORED SO I CAME TO BUG YOU~ C8 Also Death missed ROsmána crying yesterday :3This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't even know what's going on e_e Death a way to make Rosmána to cry is to yank off his curl 83This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I love how I reply about 10 seconds after you reply and you take ages to reply 83 And curls will make him cry, you should try it :3 Rosmána: ono; *holds curl*This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) TOO BAD JUST PULL HIS CURL, IT'S FUNNEH C8This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) BRO I HAVE LIKE 10 MINUTES SO YEAH IM BEGIGNG .-. This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon! yea Chloe is Red's demented stalker... But I'm taking her out of the story, she wont fit that well... I amadding Three more characters because i belive that since this is the last time crisis with red and faith, they should get all the help they need... Im addding: Mina,Danny,Sawyer...I know TC2 isnt even that far underway but it'll get done... Also howya been? I hope no one's giving you any trouble.... = ^) (edit) Oh yea around this time Red starts to pursue his back-up career as a singer and performer. He eventually becomes big enough to makes His Own record company with Danny.... But thats a whole different story, in TC3 i'm guessing he would just be starting to write a produce music with Mina waiting for the "big break" as you say.... (edit.. again) Okay I've chaged my mind, Chloe gonna stay i have some ideas for her and i like what you wrote.... Red the hedgehog 13:40, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat or you will be explodified [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 19:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) FUCK [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 19:48, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It's alright if you leave Nova's page deleted. I don't mind xD --FadedHoofprints (talk) 22:28, October 16, 2012 (UTC)FadedHoofprints Of course you can spoon! You dont have to ask me to edit anything, we are partners afterall... Also Mina introduction will probaly be in my edit... --Red the hedgehog 13:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I can't be bothered to finish our awesome rp of awesome So yeah hai and like yeah I like your new picture C8 This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Not at all, what are you talking about? >n> YEAH LIEK HAI C: ARE YOU ON THE SIDE OF THE PIGS OR THE DUCKS? This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) YOU HAVE TO PICK PIGS D; MY DADDY LOZZA IS A PIG LEADER also duuuuuuuuuuuuuude I have this thing like join.me called Livestream :3 it has better quality. I WANNA SHOW YOU :O This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) OMG I HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO MAKE YOU CRY~? 8D I'LL GO FOR IT http://www.livestream.com/EpicFaceSquash?t=805393 This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It was lagging :I SO LIEK YEAh HOW ARE YOU BROThis is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon! How's the wedding pic coming? Just wondering sry if i sound pushy.. Oh like your recently added pic too... Here's a very early reply X3 I don't know what to say 83 give me something to sayThis is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:23, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Trick question, nobody, not even an encyclopedia would marry you =) Also I found something funny xDIt's better than that Toddlers and Tiaras thing :D This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Btw do you still have access to a library, cuz you can always use that, if you still know my username and password for photobucket? Xena 18:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) are you not able to use a library nearby I thoiuhgt you had one? oh I got an idea want to chat on joinme lol as nothing else works, it might work, you never know lol click me I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE FUNNY :D Some people here are a disgrace too >_> I'm proud to be British but not at the same time e_eThis is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon me again, read what i just wrote on TC3! I think you'll like it, also i deided not to put mina, in it... sry i keep changing my mind so much..... I added Sarabi.... Okay cool cant wait. If I have time I'll do a halloween story... Oh yea TC3 is turning out to be the best so far, and apparently a lot of ppl like Time Crisis Series in all.... I keep forgetting leave ma signature Red the hedgehog 19:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) That's what I thought too ;w; Thank god you're not infected Also did I get that question you sent me right? 8D This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ''If I built a trailer out of tigers, broke it down, then rebuilt it with the remains, flew to Russia and married an encyclopedia, got divorced because there was no info in it about Hetalia, survived off of twinkies, became so fat I spontaneously combusted into a star, then ate a muffin, what color would I be? solve my riddle and you get to make me cry again :D ^ Dat one 83 My answer was that it was a trick question, nothing or nobody would ever marry you~ Also I found a song that describes the Tooth Fairy so well :D This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I DON'T CAARE D:< YOU'RE A DISGACE TO OUR FAMILY And yay C8 Of course you can lol 83, that picture was awesome btw 8D Pink-peril (talk) 06:54, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh me a shockstar are cool now, when he first joined we got off to a rought start, but were good. And his chara makeiru is awesome! --Red the hedgehog 13:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) hey spoon me again, I think you'll like my recent edit, Sonitus is envolved.... --Red the hedgehog 14:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Sup Spoon want to chat again click Yes! I thought you'd like it! Also yea , A lil later Red will become like really paranoid and start freaking out... Then he get pissed aand get all crazy and rutheless... --Red the hedgehog 13:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sawyer's intro is complete! She's a badass, and she's super nuaghty... I think Faith got to her...lol XD --Red the hedgehog 14:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Spoon if I was to make you a msn account would you use it? Xena 15:14, October 19, 2012 (UTC) It's basically makes you a hotmail account that you can use to download men messenger to chat to people it's totaly free I use it, so we can use it to chat and send files if u needed to Xena 11:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) This message is just incase you didnt seem my previouse message, about hotmail "It's basically makes you a hotmail account that you can use to download men messenger to chat to people it's totaly free I use it, so we can use it to chat and send files if u needed to" Xena 22:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I made the account, message me when you want to do a join me so I can give you the acount info pass word and stuff, and help you with setting it up =3 Xena 10:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Im guess you would be back from work about now so heres the link to joinme Click Xena 18:39, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay spoon nice! Like milo better anyway he seems so... badass... So yea latest updat on TC3: Sawyer been shot by sonitus and kidnapped..... EVeryone is being tortured by rabbits... --Red the hedgehog 14:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) OHAI SPOON So Like long time no see Carefulspoon's talk page I'm not sure if you're on or when you'll be on to see this but was wondering if you could help me with my talk page. It somehow fucked itself up o.o so many codes everywheeereeeee I want to be able to remove them but can barely tell which part of the text are peoples messages. (thing is, i have new messages, and want to be able to read them first xD) so was wondering if you're able to help, if not I'll just clear the whole page again. lol xD From teh Pig Professor LozzaLolzor (talk) 07:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh Nice Edits spoon love... Yea im kinda getting idea's with sawyer she's so cool..... Red the hedgehog 14:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to go on mesenger again or have you nto downlaoded that yet lol Xena 17:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Heres the download link Messenger If you come on I can help you with setting it up Xena 20:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Damn it does the email chat still work? Xena 20:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ^w^ .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / - .-. .- -. ... .-.. .- - . -.. / - .... .. ... / - .... . -. / -.-- --- ..- / .--- ..- ... - / .-.. --- ... - / - .... . / --. .- -- . =) This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nearly 10 at night so not long till I need to go, so I will cya later Xena 20:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem mate =3 Xena 21:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) OKAY READ MY LATEST EDIT ON TC3! ITS FREAKING AWESOME I SWEAR IT!!! AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS READ IT CUZ IT SO AWESOME!! CHAPTER IS CALLED: "ESCAPING FROM HELL" I SWEAR SAWYER SO BADASS IT HURTS TO WRITE ABOUT HER!!! Sry for the caps spoon.. I just have to tell you awesome it is... plz gimme some feedback its just awesoem...cya! Red the hedgehog 14:48, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw you on the wikia activity, but I guess you have gone to bed now, I was going to ask, is hotmail and the chat still not working? Xena 07:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) haha! thanks spoony I dont have school tomorrow so i wont be able to edit.... So yea, Sawyer's has been rescued to bad she's unconscious and cant thank her rescuers.... So yea like chloe's edit..., And like you said: this is our best story yet and its keeps getting better. There be like a poll or some on the Time Crisis Series. "Which Time Crisis Story Is Your Fav? A)Time Crisis 1 B)Time Crisis 2:Celebrity Crisis C)Time Crisis 3:Silent Quire D)Time Crisis 4:Shattered Dimensions I bet everyone would pic "C" lol, but yea I can stress this enough! IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR SAWYER'S PART OR WHATEVE FEEL FREE TO EDIT THEM! SERIOUSLY I DONT MIND.... WE HAVE TO THIS TOGETHER!!!! YEA TEAMWORK!!! P.S:I'm not mad, i'm just saying if like you have an idea for a chapter that i originally wrote, just go head and edit it i dont mind at all.....you also have like permission to edit's Red's dialoge... Whatever you see him dayinf in a sitchuation just go head... beside he would be smarter if you did it anyway! so yea cya, and thank for the compliment on it... Also im considereing removing faw's chara, he didnt give a description, or ideas, he isnt helping at all.... Red the hedgehog 14:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC)